


pretty

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, janus has self esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus has gone his entire life assuming that his soulmate won’t like him due to his looks, and is then surprised by what his soulmate says when they finally meet.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

> here we go!!! the last one!!! i know i’m a few days late haha but finally completely this challenge, thank u guys for coming along with me on this. imma be moving onto whumptober shortly so, like, hopefully still daily uploads for another month or so, i’m getting into the swing of writing this haha. i hope y’all enjoy this~ 
> 
> prompt: when you look in the mirror, you can’t see your own reflection, just your soulmate.

Janus was pretty, unlike what everyone else said. He was... Well, he thought he was pretty, but then he wasn't a particularly good source for that, since he'd never actually seen his own face. Just his soulmate's face, who, yes, was in fact pretty. There was no denying that. He had a symmetrical face, round eyes, a deep brown, soft hair that fell over his forehead gracefully, a few curls, shades of purple mixed in with a light brown. And what did Janus have?

A scar, for starters. One that he'd never seen before, but could feel every day, running down one side of his face, aching as people stared, snickered, screamed. Heterochromia, apparently, one eye green and one eye brown, a trait that in movies people always found interesting or mysterious, but in reality just found scary, a reason for pure hatred. Janus knew that people didn't like him, he noticed them avoiding him, he noticed that they were all frightened of him, he...

He always felt sorry for his soulmate, who had to see that every day. Did his soulmate hide from mirrors, just like Janus tried to hide from the world? Did his soulmate resent him for looking this way, when he knew that he deserved better? His soulmate was attractive, and he must know that, so being stuck with a face like Janus'...

Janus shook that thought away, deciding to stop worrying about that and get on with his life. He knew his soulmate wouldn't be interesting in meeting him anyway - why would he want to? Janus was doomed to be forever alone and that was okay, he was okay.

Unless he saw a familiar face in public. His soulmate. That face he'd looked at so much, almost managed to convince himself that it was his own, right in front of him, in all of its glory. And a real person attached, the person whom Janus was supposed to be a 'perfect match' for.

And he was heading in Janus' direction, making direct eye contact, and Janus was terrified. Terrified, because if his soulmate did reach him and talk to him and acknowledge that he was his soulmate, everything would come crashing down. He'd reject Janus, of course, and then Janus would be doomed to look at that face every day again for the rest of his life, the face he'd loved so dearly speaking directly to him, memories of the hurt and the betrayal coming back every time.

Janus tried to run, because that was really the only thing he could do, but his soulmate reached him and it was already too late.

"It's you," he breathed, straight away. Janus found himself at a loss for words, his shoulders stiffening, body unable to move. "It's- It's really you."

Janus breathed in, then slowly nodded. "I, uh- Yes." He stood there, shaking, bracing himself for the insult that was about to come, the anger, the resentment of being stuck with him, but... it never came.

"Oh, God, I've been looking everywhere for you!" his soulmate exclaimed instead. "You'd think you wouldn't be so difficult to find, especially with that cool-looking scar-"

Janus frowned. "Cool?" he repeated.

His soulmate scoffed. "Hell yeah it's cool! I wish I had a scar like that, I could pretend I got it from fighting some mighty beast or something- Wait, do I have a scar? I actually don't know."

Janus shook his head. "N-No. You're literally perfect, in every way."

He looked shocked for a second, before his expression melted into a grin. "Aw, thank you! I think I'd have to say the same about you, you are in fact rather charming-"

And with that, Janus was left completely and utterly confused. "You're... You're joking, right?"

His soulmate blinked. "Why would I be joking?"

"I-I mean... I'm not attractive. Why would you call me charming?"

Silence. Janus must have said something wrong, right? What was going on?

"I mean, I totally get it if you never want to see me again," Janus continued, after he figured his soulmate wasn't responding. "You deserve someone much better than me, anyway."

His soulmate grabbed his hand, squeezing his tight. "You are perfect just the way you are," he promised. "I don't know what people have told you, but I look at your face every single day and never grow bored. You deserve love too."

Janus... didn't know what to make of that. No one had never said anything like that to him before. "You mean..."

"Yes," he said. "I'd be interesting in forming a relationship with you, considering our soulmate status. My name is Roman."

"Janus." He breathed in. "Are you-"

"I'm sure," Roman said. "You're beautiful, okay? Don't let anyone tell you different."

Janus smiled.


End file.
